Cristal Roto
by Luniz Potter
Summary: Petunia se ve obligada a llevar a Harry a la óptica, dónde están las gafas que en mil y un maneras, marcarán su historia.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Al fin terminé uno de mis "futuros proyectos" :D Pero la idea inicial ha sido totalmente transformada. No sé como pasé de un fic de Petunia y Harry a uno dónde Harry se encuentra con Joanne Rowling, su maravillosa creadora... Espero saber sus opiniones a las referencias que deje de ella en la historia. ¡Saludos!

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley gruñó furiosa, miró a su sobrino que estaba acongojado y después de respirar con calma, no pudo evitar sentir cierta pizca de tristeza.<p>

Para evitar concebir tal emoción devolvió la vista al papel.

_Estimada Petunia Dursley:_

_Muy buenas tardes, me dirijo a usted con la intención de comunicarle que su representado Harry James Potter sufre problemas de la vista, hasta ahora desconocidos. Debido a esto se le dificulta su atención a la clase, lo que llevó a la profesora Katherine Miller del 3er grado sección "B" a hablar con la enfermera Gemma Jones* quien recomienda una visita al oftalmólogo para que dictamine su uso de lentes._

_Estamos seguros que el alumno Harry James Potter no había mencionado sus dificultades visuales, lo cual es completamente normal, debido al poco deseo que muestran los niños de usar gafas por temor a burlas y demás situaciones embarazosas. No obstante esperamos que pronto el alumno se sienta mejor en todos los aspectos, ya sea educativos o de salud._

_ Sin más que decir, se despide de usted_

_ Alfred Bingley_

_ Sub Director._

—¡Tenías que salir cegatón como tu padre! Otro gasto más que tenemos que hacer por ti— vociferó molesta. Harry se movió incomodo.

Vernon tampoco se mostró muy feliz de tal noticia, pero como tenía que trabajar, se sintió a salvo de acompañar a su esposa y sobrino al centro de Londres. Petunia dejo a Dudley en la casa de su mejor amigo y se fue con Harry en metro.

Tal como había dicho la enfermera, Harry tenía una vista pésima, después de salir del oftalmólogo, se dirigieron sin más pesar a la óptica.

Al llegar, un pequeño Harry vio el sitio con temor. Estaba contento, sus problemas de visión le habían hecho ocasionar más de un accidente, pero sabía que esto le costaría caro; y no precisamente por los lentes. Habían ido a una de las ópticas más baratas de la ciudad.

Cuando entraron, no había nadie. Tía Petunia se había dirigido directamente al mostrador y empezó a tocar la campanilla con impaciencia, Harry se dedicó a observar la diferente variedad de lentes colocados cuidadosamente en el escaparate. Los que eran muy coloridos lo mareaban, se unían entre sí, formando líneas infinitas propias de un comercial de plastilina.

Una vendedora de unos veinte años, salió de la parte trasera del local, se notaba un poco molesta y miró la campanilla con un cierto deseo de destruirla.

—Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —La mujer sonrió afable a Harry. No obstante fue tía Petunia quien habló.

—Quiero unos lentes —. Respondió tajante, Petunia. Mientras lo hacía le dio a la vendedora una hoja donde se estaba la orden con las medidas de las gafas a comprar. La señorita la estudió y puso la hoja en la vitrina.

—Tenemos mucha variedad. ¿Son para ti, cariño?—, preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry. Él sólo asintió. — Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Harry lo meditó un momento, no tenía un color favorito; nunca podía elegir ropa de acuerdo a sus gustos porque Dudley se la daba. Harry miró su ropa remendada y vio que era azul… pero el azul no le gustaba, pensó que tal vez las gafas, podían combinar con sus ojos.

—El verde.

—Ahh, como tus ojos tan bonitos—. Tía Petunia bufó en burla. Y se sentó en unas sillas, acomodadas alrededor de la tienda.

La señorita (Harry se dio cuenta que en su camisa decía Jeanne), buscó en la parte baja de la vitrina y sacó una bandeja llena de gafas de colores. Agarró unos anteojos cuadrados de la columna verde del muestrario.

Harry los miró indeciso.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Pruébatelos!— exclamó ella. —Harry los agarro cuidadoso y se los colocó. Inmediatamente sintió su vista mejorar. Volteó a ver a tía Petunia.

—¡Horribles! Quítatelos.

Harry volvió a girar y se los dio avergonzado a la muchacha, dispuesto a agarrar otros. La mujer, de cabello rubio se dirigió a tía Petunia.

—Noto que está apurada, si desea puede ir, hacer diligencias y regresar dentro de una media hora. No tengo ningún problema en esperarla si terminamos antes—, comentó con naturalidad. Pero su tono de voz no daba a réplica.

Tía Petunia lo meditó por unos segundos, al darse cuenta que podía comprarse unos nuevos zapatos sin la compañía de Harry, aceptó.

—Mejor me buscas tú en el centro comercial. —Miró a Harry, revolvió entre su bolso y sacó unos cuantos billetes, se los dio un poco desconfiada. — ¡no lo gastes todo!

Después de salir tía Petunia de la tienda, Harry se dirigió a la señora.

—Lo siento. —dijo tímido.

—No te preocupes, dime ¿los verdes te gustan?

Harry se los volvió a colocar, pero está vez se dirigió a un espejo.

—No, tía Petunia tiene razón, no me pegan.

—Cierto. —La mujer buscó otros, eran de un verde más oscuro, pero también más grandes. Harry se los probó y fue al espejo.

—No me gustan, señora. —Se los devolvió apenado.

—No te apenes, y por favor, dime Joanne. —La mujer, recibió los lentes, pero en ves de buscar otros en la misma bandeja, bajo a buscar otra.

—Creí que era Jeanne*.—respondió Harry, ya estaba cómodo. Joanne inspiraba tranquilidad.

—Entonces tienes muy mala vista. Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?— Sacó un muestrario con más gafas, sólo que esta vez, la montura era redonda.—Tal vez, los lentes cuadrados no te sirven, pruébate estos.

—Harry.— respondió, mientras agarra los lentes. Seguían siendo verdes y eran más finos.

—Muy bien, Harry. Estos se ven mucho mejor.

Harry buscó el nombre de la mujer en la camisa, decía Joanne. Después, buscó su propia imagen en el espejo.

—Me gustan, pero el verde no.

—Dámelos. ¿Qué te parecen en negro?

Negro se le antojaba bien a Harry, asintió y le entregó los lentes que tenía en las manos. Joanne, los arregló de nuevo en el muestrario y se agacho para buscar otros.

—Así que, la señora con la que estás es tu tía ¿Y tu mamá? —Se levantó, el nuevo muestrario contenía los mismos lentes que el anterior, sólo que ahora eran de colores sobrios y oscuros.

—Murió, mi papá también. —contrario a lo que Harry esperaba, ella no lo miró con lástima. En sus ojos, habían rastros de tristeza y curiosidad, pero no de lástima.

—Lo siento, ¿cómo? —mientras tanto busco unos lentes, agarro las únicas gafas negras que habían.

—En un accidente de coche, yo también estaba allí. —Harry recibió las gafas. —¿No son un poco grandes?

—Sólo porque ahorita estás pequeño, pero es mejor, no las tendrás que cambiar cuando crezcas… ¿Y no te pasó nada?—Inconsciente, Joanne agarró un mechón de cabello de Harry y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. — Anda, pruébatelos.

Harry, miró lo lentes otra vez, le gustaban, pero eran muy grandes, mínimo para cuando tuviera unos catorce años, no ocho.

—Sólo me quedó está cicatriz—, recogió un mechón de cabello con que la ocultaba. A tía Petunia no le gustaba.

Joanne se alteró un momento, y lo volvió a mirar, pero diferente; como si lo conociera de algún otro lado. Harry se colocó las gafas y giró al espejo.

—Me gustan. — sonrió.

—Te lo dije, se te ven un poco grandes, pero cuando crezcas un poquito más se te verán mejor. Es más, calculo que a los once años te quedaran perfectas. — Joanne le devolvió la sonrisa.

Harry no sabía porque, pero no quería irse, pago con el dinero que tía Petunia había dejado y salió a buscarla, sabía que la encontraría en la tienda de zapatos.

Al llegar al número 4 de Privet Drive, Harry bajó contento del carro, tío Vernon los había ido a buscar. Cuando ya todos se habían desocupado de los inconvenientes que ejercía llegar a casa, Harry se fue a su alacena debajo de las escaleras a descansar tranquilo.

Había ignorado en toda la noche a Dudley, que se burlaba de él. Había ignorado a tía Petunia, cuando al llegar a la zapatería había palidecido asustada al verlo. Había ignorado a su tío llamándolo Potter y al igual que su esposa, completamente pálido.

Cuando al otro día Dudley lo había golpeado, y el cristal estaba roto, Harry sonrió, habría que volver a la tienda a comprar otros cristales. No sabía que con un poquito más de tiempo, con un simple hechizo podría repararlos. Pero era casi irónico, que necesitase magia para reparar unas gafas, cuando las personas a su alrededor no quisiesen romperlas.

* * *

><p>1*Es la actriz que hace de Madame Pomfrey en las películas.<p>

2* Jeanne en inglés suena como —Jean ó Yin— Joanne suena como se escribe —Yoan—.


End file.
